My Other Half
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: Lucy is no ordinary girl. Every plant she touches, withers; every person she touches shivers. Everything she has eventually crumbles to dust. Like the harbinger of death. Following her mother's trail of clues, she comes across some rather disturbing discovery. What will she do when she finds out the dangerous lengths of her ability?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

This fic has been inspired by **The Poison Eaters and other stories**. 'Coz sometimes creepy stories give you the right kind of rush, not to mention some hard core inspiration.

Hey, dudes. I revised this chappy mainly because it's kind of crappy. Yep, I just rhymed; beat it. XD

* * *

_**My Other Half**_

_'The cold can't chase away the shivers, only warmth can do that; in the same manner,_

_death can't chase away the emptiness, only life can do that.'_

**Chapter One: The Cold One**

A blonde-haired girl stirred on her bed. She opened her eyes then ran her fingers across the now-bare bedframe. She looked at them and they're speckled with dirt. Lucy sighed. Once again, her pillows and bed sheet crumbled into dust. She stood up and ran her comb on her long locks. It's a good thing only her pillows and mattresses are the only ones corrodible; the rest are Lucy-resistant (as her mother likes to call it). She was surrounded by her dragon scale furnitures; her closet full of dragon hide dresses.

Lucy rested her arms on the windowsill. She was more or less fifty feet above the ground. The tower was built for her the day she was born and she lived there ever since with the maids visiting every hour or so. It's never clear what material the tower is made of but the way it glints and reflects blinding light, Lucy guesses it's gold. But one can never be sure, after all no metal can withstand Lucy's ability; the ability to destroy. Even if not called upon it, it just happens. The flowers themselves wither under her touch. Paved roads slowly develop cracks.

Her gaze dropped to the floor, fate has always been unkind to her; robbing her of the chance to be normal like everybody else. She stood up then lifted the trap door. At least there's somewhere else she can be without doing as much damage as she usually does. She grasped the hem of her dress and started down the stairs. She arrived at the cemetery almost immediately.

* * *

The headstone read:

* * *

_**Layla Heartfilia**_

_**X748-X777**_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she gently ran her fingers over the engraved name. She still misses her mom. Since she's never allowed to set foot in the mansion due to her 'exceptional' gift, Layla was the only one who comes to her every single day and it's never out of duty but out of love. Her father comes with her occasionally and at times she thought she saw a flicker of guilt in the couple's eyes. It must've been her imagination, though. Jude's once-in-a-blue-moon visits abruptly dropped to zero when her mom died. She never saw him since then.

With Layla dead and Jude setting her aside like trash, she felt like a total orphan. The mausoleum must be made out of the same material the tower is built out of; a new crack in the tiles never surfaces even with her frequent visits. '_Even in death, you still accept me with all your heart, mom.'_ Lucy thought as a single tear rolled off her cheek unto the plaque's surface. The teardrop fizzled and evaporated, revealing miniscule engraving in its wake.

Lucy wiped her tears and squinted at the writing. There was a phrase saying _'Leads the way__'_ and on top of it is a sequence of numbers that doesn't seem to be of any significance to her or to her mom unless Layla had a secret life she is unaware of. _'19, 8, 5, 5, 18, what could that possibly mean?' _Lucy thought. _'Could it be my mom trying to communicate with me? Has she finally found a cure to my condition?'_

Defeated, Lucy went back to the tower. She sat on the newly replaced mattress. The maids must've been here when she was visiting Layla's grave. She looked around the room trying to find something to do when her gaze landed on the bookshelf placed above her sturdy study table. The lower shelf held all the books her mother used to read to her since she can't really touch them without her eventually ruining the pages. The upper shelf, on the other hand, contains her mother's encyclopedia volumes; all 26 of them. Then it struck her, each of the numbers on the plaque correspond to a certain letter. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember the numbers. She took out a pen and a piece of paper then, using the encyclopedias, started scribbling.

"S-H-E-E-R," it spelled. '_What exactly does it mean, mom?' _She scribbled the other message below the first one. "Wait, I think it's supposed to be a sentence." She said out loud. "Sheer; Leads the way." She was pondering on how it made absolutely no sense, when one of the encyclopedias hit the floor with a '_thud'_. It opened on a random page. It looked just like any other page except for the scribbles on the margin. It was her mother's delicate script. Layla wrote an address near a word.

* * *

**Moiety:**

One of two equal parts.

* * *

It was the first entry on the page but nothing's written under it. The lower part has been ripped off. Lucy carefully wrapped her fingers on the page and tugged. There was a ripping sound and she quickly secured the page inside her pocket, preventing any more damage to the paper. She gently closed the book and placed it back on the top shelf.

For the second time that day, she left her safe haven but this time she no longer wallowed in self-pity. With a determined look on her face, she trudged Acalypha in search of a person who just might an answer to her questions.

* * *

What does the word have to do with Lucy? What does Layla want to achieve in leaving clues for Lucy? Will it really 'cure' her?

**even Lucy's tears are corrosive, *tsk, tsk***

**Quotes found in this fic are original unless stated otherwise, if you know what I mean.**

That's it for the first chapter, guys. I know cliffhangers make you wanna bash the author in the head, so I'll tell you; GO AHEAD. **Yes, I changed the chapter title**. I don't think it was that efficient. Just to warn you**, I have the habit of rereading previous chapters and editing it**. So don't be surprised when you notice some changed every now and then; it's just the perfectionist me in action. I also happen to give **SNEAK PEEKS **to the **first reviewers** of **every chapter** as long as I already have a clue on what I'm going to do next. The **ones who put it on alerts** also avail of it but it usually occurs only **once in a fic**. If you know what I mean…


End file.
